The present invention relates to roller skates having suspension systems on the front and rear axles.
This invention applies to roller skates and skate boards of the type upon which the user puts his two feet on the board, the advance of which is directed by the inclination of the board. These two types of rolling machines will be hereinafter designated under the generic expression of "roller skates".
Skates of the type equipped with a shoe fixed onto a sole are well known in the field of roller skates, the sole being secured to a base having on its front part a bumper acting as a brake and having front and rear running under-carriages, each of them comprising two conventional roller skate wheels, freely rotating on a fixed (i.e. non-rotatable) axle, and means for suspending the wheels.
These means for suspending the wheels are actuated by the force applied by the weight of the skater in relation to the position of this force with respect to the longitudinal axis of the skate. These suspending means are generally composed of elastic washers secured to the non-rotatable axle by means of nuts and counternuts, in order to allow articulation and orientation movements of the non-rotatable axle.
Nevertheless, this system of resilient guidance does not provide damping and suspension functions when the skate runs upon an obstacle.